


Tired

by yoharoobies



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, happy birthday chika u stupid lil mikan, i love these two so much, sleepy chika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoharoobies/pseuds/yoharoobies
Summary: Chika wants to go to sleep after a long day.





	Tired

It was 12:30 in the morning when Chika finally came home. She had to go to a meeting with her lawyers and agents, something about the upcoming Love Live tie-in app requesting the usage of her likeness... she couldn't remember to save her life. It had been many years since her idol days and she couldn't stand being away from her family for all the hours it took for the legal crap to get settled.

Chika was sleepy as hell.

As soon as her Uber pulled up to her home, she drowsily shambled towards the door, and almost fell through it as she opened it. Riko was sitting in a couch in the main room. The only source of light was a lamp and she was reading a book that no doubt was filled to the brim with... dubious content... but Chika didn't have the energy to call her out on this.

"Chika-chan, are you alright? You look tired." Riko said as she noticed her wife enter the room. Chika looked at Riko with bedroom eyes (as in "i wish i was in bed and asleep right now" eyes) and hobbled on over to the couch, where she flopped down on her side. Riko found this amusing, but say anything.

"Tough talks with the Love Live folks?" Riko asked, moving to situate Chika's head on her lap.

"They're sooo boring. They just droned on about licensing and merchandise rights... The whole time I just wished I was back here." Chika grumbled. Riko smiled and pecked her wife on the forehead.

"So, are you gonna move now and let me go to bed?" Riko asked cheekily. Chika rolled herself and groaned.

"Noooo, you're so comfy... I don't wanna move..." Chika whined. Riko laughed at her wife's sloth, but Chika remained indignant.

"Don't laugh at me Riko-chan... I don't want you to leave..." Riko sighed and turned off the lamp and pulled Chika into an awkwardly-positioned hug.

"I love you, Chika-chan." Riko said. Chika turned and looked into her eyes, (which took a second to do because of the room being so dark now) and kissed her.

"I love you too, Riko-chan." Chika said as they parted lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic probably rlly sucks bc i mainy just winged it hhhh
> 
> nevertheless i decided i should fight the good fight and post some ckrk for chika's birthday so uuuuuuuh heck it


End file.
